


Not My Cat

by thenerdqueen



Series: Jehanparnasse Ramblings from Yours Truly [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bc like 12 people liked my last Jehanparnasse fic, First Meetings, Jean is not totally law abiding, Jehan is still nonbinary, Montparnasse unironically says fuck the police, Other, for like three sentences, gun tw, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdqueen/pseuds/thenerdqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't trying to break into Montparnasse's apartment. They really weren't. They were just looking for the cat that had wandered in through the window, and if it happened to be Montparnasse's apartment, such was fate.<br/>-<br/>In which Jehan is looking for Icarus and Montparnasse totally does not have a crush. Nope not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello guess who's back with more Jehanparnasse trash? It's me! This is basically what Parnasse referenced in Love is a Liability. It makes sense without reading that too though.

They weren't trying to break into Montparnasse's apartment. They really weren't. They were just looking for the cat that had wandered in through the window, and if it happened to be Montparnasse's apartment, such was fate.

Jehan pulled the pin out of their hair and put it in the lock- the first lock- and it was broken relatively easily. They did the same with the second and third locks. They were really surprised Montparnasse hadn't reinforced it more, but as a full time criminal you probably realize that if someone is going to break in, then it'll happen no matter how prepared you are.

Jehan wasn't a criminal. They just happened to do things that were a little less than legal sometimes. Nothing that bad, they just sometimes had to brush past the laws against stealing the flowers from the parks or taking small bags for bird feed when they didn't have enough cash for it. And sure maybe they did trespass kind of a lot by most people's standards, but really, as long as they didn't take anything valuable, what did it matter?

Their plan for this was simple. They were going to go in, get their cat- maybe not their cat, but the cat- and get out as soon as they could. This was easier said than done, however, especially when the owner of the apartment you're breaking into is already inside and is holding a gun.

Jehan froze in the door way. At least they had been right about whose apartment it was. Montparnasse held the gun up, but didn't necessarily look like he was going to shoot it. It was just lazily in his hand. Almost casually.

"Who the fuck are you?" This was not what he had meant to ask though. He knew who Jehan was. He had seen them in Café Musain two days ago. They had been wearing an awful floral sweater that did not even come close to matching with their striped hat. 

"Uh, well I'm Jehan Prouvaire. I live downstairs actually." He knew that. He had passed Jehan in the halls before. He had even waved a few times.

"Okay, and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" This he didn't know and, honestly, he wanted to know for a million reason and almost none of them had to do with the legalities involved.

"Well you see that's a funny story-"

"Really? Because I'm not laughing."

"Right, of course not. Okay so that cat there," they pointed to the window sill where Icarus sat looking at the two with her head cocked to the side. "Belongs to a friend of mine and I was watching it for him, then she decided to wander out the window and crawl up the fire escape. I saw her disappear in your window and here I am. I didn't think you were home." 

Montparnasse smiled. Jehan stared back at him, surprised by the sudden shift in demeanor. Icarus meowed, reminding them of the situation. Montparnasse put his gun down on his coffee table. 

"Well, you made it this far."

"Your locks are shit," Jehan mumbled. Now the regret began to set in. Why had they thought it was a good idea again?

"You can get your cat, you know."

"Not my cat." But Jehan walked to the window anyways, scooping up Icarus. She fought it for a minute but ultimately realized Jehan was going to win.

"Why do you have a cat that isn't yours again?"

"Honestly? My friend has university today, and I was thinking, about his cat. And I thought this cat is going to be home by herself all day. This cat, Icarus, will be alone contemplating the vastness of our galaxies all by herself. Why, if I am just going to do the same thing, should we do it alone?"

Now was when Montparnasse sat on his couch. He needed to get a grip. Was this kid was cute? Sure. Adorable? Maybe. Attractive? You bet. But they were also someone who liked cats and felt bad about cats being lonely. This wasn't someone Montparnasse should be allowing himself to have feelings of any kind for. 

"Hey is it okay if I go out your window?"

'Parnasse snapped up from his thoughts. "If you, what?"

"The lady who lives across from you, I think her name is Jondrette, she has these flowers in her window, beautiful flowers, they're lilies I think, but she's just letting them die. I don't think she waters them ever. And- don't give me that look I have a point-"

"Are you going to steal her flowers?"

"Steal them? Of course not! I'm going to save them. I think they just need some fresh soil and a lot of water and they'll be fine." 

'Parnasse had to be losing it. Jehan was crazy. They thought they could steal from Jondrette. And not from Monsieur Jondrette either- 'Parnasse had done that a hundred times- but from Madame Jondrette? He had only done it a dozen times and she caught him twice. And yet, he still wasn't telling Jehan to leave.

"Are you okay? You keep staring."

"I'm fine. Just don't get caught. Jondrette will have your head."

"You would know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your reputation proceeds you."

"My reputation has never been a good one. Is your cat-"

"Not my cat." 

"Who's fucking cat is it?"

"I told you, it's my friend Combeferre's cat-"

"Oh fuck. You're part of the SJW fan club, aren't you?"

"Hey, those SJWs happen to my friends."

"I will never understand why Éponine hangs out with you people. You talk like you can change the world." 

"Who knows? Maybe we can." 

"Jesus, you sound like the blond guy." 

"Enjolras isn't a bad guy when you get to know him. I mean, he's cool with me breaking in to his apartment to get his roomate's cat for the day. Probably." Jehan sat down next to 'Parnasse on the couch, easily making themself comfortable with Icarus in their lap.

"So my apartment isn't the first you've broken into today?" 

"No and it won't be the last if I get those flowers."

They stayed like that longer than Montparnasse knew they should've. The sun started to set and they were still talking. Eventually Montparnasse learned that Jehan was majoring in creative writing with a minor in history. And Jehan learned that Montparnasse was a surprisingly good listener. Neither could say when Icarus got up from the couch and started wandering the unfamiliar apartment.

Jehan realized, suddenly, that Combeferre probably wanted to know where his cat was. 

"Shit, I have to go. Uh, thanks for letting me break in, I guess. And for not shooting me."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah. You will. Maybe I'll break in again sometime soon." They made their way to the window and stepped onto the fire escape. They reached back in for Icarus as Montparnasse said,

"Don't forget your cat."

"She's not my cat," they smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> People on tumblr were so lovely with their tags on my post about my last fic so pls pls pls of you wanna talk about Jehanparnasse or ExR or anything Les Mis related hmu at http://www.booksandlifeandstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
